Spicy City: Sex Drive credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Ralph Bakshi * Supervising Director: Eric Radomski * Executive Producer: Ralph Bakshi * Produced by: Catherine Winder * "Spicy City" Episode Credits * Written by: Preston Bakshi * Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Music Composed by: Gary Anderson ** Courtesy of Score Productions, Inc. *** Raven - Michelle Phillips *** Nisa - E.G. Daily *** Virus - Tuesday Knight *** Stern - Matthew Hint *** Connelly - Ralph Bakshi *** Max - Joey Camen *** Goldblum - Ralph Bakshi *** Otaku - Michael Yama * Additional Voices by: Marnie Mosiman, Brendan O'Brien * Voice Director: Ralph Bakshi * Casting Director: Jack Fletcher * Script/Casting Coordinator: Mary Kivala * Recording Studio: Screemusic Studios * Recording Engineer: Deb Adair * Assistant Engineer: Mark Carballero * Animatic Editor: Eric Mahady * Track Reader: Lori Wetzler * Sheet Timers: Carole A. Beers, Mark Glamack, Gwen Wetzler * Storyboard Artists: Doug Compton, Mike Vosburg * Storyboard Assistants: Diana Dixon, Dave Warren * Character Designers: Ralph Bakshi, Michael Dederich * Character Clean-up: Dave Warren * Background Designer: Jeff Starling * Prop Designers: Ben Ferrer, Eric Mahady * Layout Checkers: Thomas A. Nelson, Will Sweeney * Supervising Background Painter: Tim Maloney * Background Painter: Joe Vaux * Color Stylist: Tim Brock * Overseas Animation Studio: Ko Ko Entertainment, Seoul Movie * Overseas Supervisors: Derek Eversfield, Chris Frye * Overseas Director: Kyoung Won Lim * Background: Kyoung Ho Park * Key Animation: Kyoung Ja Kim * Clean Up: Young Sun Lee * Assistant Animation: Kyoung Ook Min, Eun Young Park * Color: Li Jin Kim, Sung Kum No * Final Check: Jung Ku Seo * Camera: Sung Duck Ryu * Production Manager: Ji-Hyoung Bae * Editor: Paul D. Calden * Post Production Manager: Lee Supercinski * Video Services: Complete Post * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Colorist: Trent Johnson * Sound Services: Screenmusic Studios * Sound Supervisor: Deb Adair * Sound Design: Robert Duran, Jorge Risenfeld * Title Sequence & Additional Music: John McCarthy * Foley/Dialogue Editor: Deb Adair * Assistant Editor: Lydia Quidilla * Music Editor: Celia Weiner * Foley Artist: Zane Bruce * Re-Recording Mixer: Mike Draghi * Line Producer: Jessica Koplos-Miller * Production Manager: Sherri Stringellow * Artwork Coordinator: Lewis * Production Assistants: Magdalena Beniteg, Christine Finch, Michelle Lee Irwin * Production Controller: Gayle H. Goldin * Assistant Production Accountant: Joshua O'Malley * Dolby Surround * Copyright © 1997 Home Box Office, a Division of Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P. · All Rights Reserved * First publication of this motion picture (sound recording and film) under british law; United States of America 1997, Home Box Office Inc. is the author of this motion picture under british law. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Category:Spicy City Category:Bakshi Productions Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Home Box Office (HBO)